The Frost
by miisilveru
Summary: Kisah Hiccup dan Jack, lihat saja yaa... this is YAOI, Frostcup/Hijack pair dont like dont read ch2
1. The Begining

Ini desa Berk, tempat dimana kami-para Vikings hidup berdamai dengan para naga. Yah, meski dulunya kami memerangi naga. Tetapi sejak tahu bahwa pribadi naga yang kami ketahui itu salah, kami menjadi hidup saling berdampingan bagaikan majikan dan hewan peliharaannya.

Tetapi tidak hanya itu, selain dikenal dengan peliharaan naganya, Berk juga dikenal dengan legenda musim dinginnya...

**How To Train Your Dragon – Rise of Guardians**

**Disclaimer : Dreamworks**

**Rating : T mungkin jadi M sewaktu-waktu :p**

**This is YAOI! Frostcup/Hijack**

**Saa, Douzo**

**====THE FROST====**

**.**

**=======ch1. The Begining=======**

**.**

* * *

Musim dingin di Berk, menyimpan sejuta keanehan dan misteri. Kau akan menemukan gumpalan salju kecil yang tiba-tiba menembakmu dari arah yang tidak kau ketahui, atau tiupan angin kecil yang bertiup di lehermu, atau serbuan pusaran salju kecil yang beriak-riak menembus jendela kamarmu, memporak porandakan kamarmu, dan hal-hal lainnya yang bisa membuat bulu kudukmu merinding cepat. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dan siapa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, apakah itu ulah monster, hantu, atau ketakutan itu sendiri. Yang kami yakini, dan kami ketahui itu adalah ulah hantu. Kami menyebutnya The Frost, si hantu musim dingin-

"TIDAAKKK!"

"Oh Fishlegs, tenanglah."

Namaku Hiccup, aku hanya anak biasa yang pertama kali berhasil menjinakkan naga dan menemukan nagaku sendiri yang hanya ada satu-satu nya di Berk, Night Fury atau kau bisa menyebutnya Toothless. Meski yah, tubuhku kecil dan sangat kurus untuk seorang ukuran Viking dan bahkan terkadang ayahku-Stoick, yang merupakan kepala suku Berk meragukan kualitasku sebagai seorang Viking. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup lebih dari seorang Viking biasa dengan memanfaatkan para naga di Berk. Mm oke, kurasa cukup penjelasannya. Mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

Disini, tempat Akademi Pelatihan Naga Berk yang kubangun. Kami-Aku, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, beserta naga-naga kami- sedang berkumpul ditengah-tengah arena pelatihan, di tengah malam di musim dingin yang untungnya tidak turun hujan salju dengan membuat api unggun yang sedikit menghangatkan, sambil bercerita mengenai The Frost-Hantu musim dingin sampai tiba-tida Fishlegs berteriak dan cukup mengagetkanku yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aha, sudah kuduga dia akan berteriak!" Ucap Tuffnut girang sambil ber-highfive dengan kembarannya, Ruffnut.

"Yah yah.. dia ini pangeran cengeng, ckck." Snotlout menambahkan sambil duduk bersender di badan naganya-Hookfang sang Monstrous Nightmare- sambil membersihkan kotoran di sela-sela kukunya. "The Frost itu hanya mitos, dan hanya anak kecil yang mempercayainya." Tambahnya.

"oh yeah? Lalu siapa yang meringkuk ketakutan saat The Frost menghantui ke kamarmu?" Ucap Astrid pada snotlout, dan yah memang pada kenyataannya Snotlout pernah 'diserang' dan hampir ketakutan dan bahkan ialah yang mengusulkan pertemuan ini, semata-mata untuk menemani hari malamnya.

Snotlout terdiam.

"Hei kawan sudahlah, kurasa pertemuan ini cukup sampai disini. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan udara disini sudah sangat dingin kurasa." Tuturku yang memang aku tengah kedinginan mengingat aku- ah tidak, kami hanya memakai baju biasa dan mengurubuni tubuh kami dengan selimut masing-masing. Ditambah badan kurusku yang kurasa tak dapat menampung lebih lama udara malam dimusim dingin ini.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku harus tidur ditempat hangat supaya kulitku lebih cantik," ujar Ruffnut.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu kalimat seperti itu?" sanggah Tuffnut yang dibalas dengan delikan saudari kembarnya.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang." Astrid menunggangi naganya-Stormfly dan bergegas pergi.

Yang lainnya pun mengikuti. Aku pun menaiki Toothless agar segera pulang dari udara dingin yang menyiksa ini.

"Heii, bagaimana dengan acara tidur bersamanya? Astrid? Hiccup! Kembar, Genduut! Heii!"

Kami semua tak menanggapi dan terus terbang melaju kerumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**WUSHHHHHHHH!**

**.**

**.**

Hempasan angin malam yang kencang tiba-tiba menerjang laju terbangku dan Toothless. Membuat keseimbanganku goyah.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Ucapku yang sempat melihat bayangan putih melesat cepat diantara angin malam tadi. Sekilas, bulu kudukku merinding 'jangan-jangan The Frost kini mengincarku?' batinku sedikit takut.

Aku mengeratkan selimutku dalam-dalam, mencoba berfikir jernih dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada Toothless yang sedikit kebingungan melirik kearahku, "Oke bud, tadi itu hanya angin biasa. Ayo cepatlah agar kita bisa tidur." Ucapku sambil mengusap kepala Toothless.

"Hihi,"

**DEG!**

Kau dengar itu?

"Hihi,"

Kau dengar itu?

"Hihihi,"

KAU DENGAR ITU!? Oh, demi janggut Odin, kau DENGAR ITUU!?

"SNOTLOUT jangan MENAKUTIKU!" teriakku kearah belakang, aku yakin suara tertawa tadi adalah ulah Snotlout. Tetapi perkiraan positifku yang tinggi itu langsung menurun drastis ketika menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang. Semuanya sepi, kosong.

Perlahan aku membalikkan kembali badanku kedepan, dan kusadari ada keringat yang berjalan diarea keningku meski aku kedinginan. Demi Thor yang menendang bokong para tetangga. Kenapa aku jadi histeris begini? Dan kenapa perjalanan dari Akademi ke Rumahku jadi lama seperti ini?

The Frost..

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dari lamunan tak karuan, aku adalah salah-satu yang tidak mempercayai kisah itu, kupikir itu tidak realistis. Tidak ada hantu dimuka bumi ini, kalaupun ada itu hanyalah seekor monster yang memiliki wujud. Jadi mengenai kisah The Frost ini aku sangat tidak mempercayainya karena itu tidak berwujud dan kuanggap seperti kejadian alam biasa.

Tetapi suara tertawa tadi?

"GRRHHH"

Toothless tiba-tiba menggeram, kearah depannya yang untungnya adalah rumahku. Tetapi apa yang ia gerami? Dirumahku tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"GRRRHHHHHHHH" geraman Toothless makin mengeras.

"Hei Toothless ada ap- AAAAAAAAA"

Toothless tiba-tiba terbang tak terkendali, begitu cepat dan membuatku kewalahan menyesuaikan pergerakan ekornya.

"Hei, Toothless hentikan!" teriakku yang tidak digubrisnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Toothless terus melaju cepat, ia seakan sedang mengejar-ngejar sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat.

Aku terus berusaha menyesuaikan arah terbangnya, karena aku tidak ingin jatuh di keadaan yang aneh ini. Terus kulihat dengan teliti sampai menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat yang Toothless kejar, tapi sia-sia. Tak terlihat apapun. Selimut yang menyelimutiku terbawa angin. Aku terpaksa terbang berkeliling Berk dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa yang kupakai di musim panas. Demi air liur Odin yang membeku, aku kedinginan. Sungguh, udara malam dimusim dingin SANGAT tidak disarankan untuk terbang dengan nagamu dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"T-toothless, k-kumohon ber-hentilah," Ucapku terbata, aku tak sanggup menahan udara dingin macam ini dengan badanku yang kecil dan kurus. Terus menggigil.

Toothless tak menghiraukanku lagi, ia terus mengejar-ngejar sesuatu yang tak tampak itu. Aku mulai limbung, tanganku mulai tak merasakan apapun, kepalaku berputar. Aku sudah tak sanggup. Perlahan aku melemas dan terjatuh diatas kepala Toothless. Toothless yang sepertinya merasakan aku jatuh lemas mulai membelakakkan matanya kearahku dan ia berhenti melaju cepat. Ia terbang diam sambil menggeram kecil kearahku.

Kukerahkan seluruh kekuatanku yang terakhir untuk membuatnya mendarat dengan benar ditanah dan berharap ia akan mengantarkanku kekamarku dan menyelimutuku dengan sesuatu yang hangat.

"_Cepat bawa dia, oh.. ini semua salahku_."

Sebelum kesadaran ini benar-benar menghilang, aku mendengar samar-samar seorang laki-laki yang menyalahkan dirinya terhadapku, kurasakan tangan yang dingin menyentuh wajahku, dan melihat wajahnya dihadapanku, orang asing... siapa? Sedetik kemudian aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kyaa.. saya sangat menggilai pairing ini. Karena gak ada yang bikin fanfic Frostcup/Hijack dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan saking inginnya baca versi indo. makanya saya iseng-iseng bikin fic ini. Walaupun seharusnya saya mengerjakan LKP dan TA yang dedlainnya ada didepan mata. Tapi mau gimana lagi saya lebih cepat dan bisa mengerjakan hal yang saya sukai dulu. Meski yaahhhh fic ini jauh dari kata fanfic2 layak untuk di publish. Tapi saya mencoba mengeluarkan dan berbagi imajinasiku mengenai Frostcup kepada kalian yang sesama penyukaaa,, semoga suka, maaf atas kegaringan, kecepatan alur, ke-OOC-an, ke-typo-an, dan ketidak jelasan alur cerita ini. Saya gak bisa bikin cerita, actually. Tapi saya harap diantara kalian ada yang menyukai karya abal saya. Hehe**

**Saa, cukup aja curhatannya. Review ya :3**


	2. Who are you?

"_Cepat bawa dia, oh.. ini semua salahku_."

Sebelum kesadaran ini benar-benar menghilang, aku mendengar samar-samar seorang laki-laki yang menyalahkan dirinya terhadapku, kurasakan tangan yang menyentuh wajahku, dan wajahnya dihadapanku, orang asing... siapa? Sedetik kemudian aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

**How To Train Your Dragon – Rise of Guardians**

**Disclaimer : Dreamworks**

**Rating : T mungkin jadi M sewaktu-waktu :p**

**This is YAOI! Frostcup/Hijack**

**Saa, Douzo**

**====THE FROST====**

**.**

**=======ch2. Who are You?=======**

**.**

**Hatchiihhh!  
**aku terbangun oleh bersinan diriku sendiri. Kulihat sekeliling, oh ini kamarku.

Eh, kamarku?

Kuperhatikan lagi sekelilingku, ini memang kamarku. Ternyata Toothless benar-benar membawaku sampai kerumah. Kulihat tubuh hitamnya yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya dengan damai. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang tertidur. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Ada seseorang.

Ya, seseorang.

Tapi siapa?

Aku berfikir keras sampai suara gemuruh di tangga rumahku mendekat kekamarku dan-

**BRAK!**

"Hiccup."

Dan ternyata itu ayahu-Stoick- yang entah kenapa sangat aneh datang berkunjung kekamarku, pagi-pagi begini.

"Hei yah, ada apa?" tanyaku heran sambil menggaruk telingaku yang tak gatal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mantelku?" tanyanya balik yang malah membuatku bingung.

Mantel?

Aku lekas berpaling kearah badanku yang masih dudukan di ranjang, aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. 'Mantel Ayah? Kenapa ada disini?' tanyaku heran pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa saat, mengambil mantel yang masih bertengger indah di kakiku dan beranjak menuju Ayah yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hehe maaf Yah, aku sangat kedinginan."

Ayah langsung menyambar mantelnya dari tanganku, dan memakainya di pundaknya.

"Kau harus melatih otot-ototmu itu, Hiccup. Ayah pergi." ucapnya kemudian pergi dari kamarku.

'Aneh' batinku.

Kenapa bisa mantel Ayah berada di badanku, sedangkan mantel itu selalu Ayah simpan di lemari dan lemari itu memiliki kenop yang sangat tidak mungkin dibuka oleh seekor naga. Toothless tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya. Seketika aku teringat akan suara, sentuhan dan wajah seseorang dikala ketidaksadaranku. Bulu kudukku kenapa jadi berdiri begini?

**GRHHH..**

"_Sstttt,_"

Aku membulatkan mataku, kudengar Toothless menggeram di belakangku dan kali ini dengan sebuah suara 'Stt' seseorang. Apakah penyusup? Kurasa lebih dari sekedar itu, karena suara itu sanggup pembuat semua buluku berdiri (?) Thor, lindungi aku..

'Glek'

Aku menelan susah payah air liurku, kuberanikan melihat kebelakang. Dan disana, seseorang sedang memegangi mulut Toothless dengan tangan satunya lagi yang memegang sebuah tongkat yang melengkung diatasnya. Dan lihat, dia melayang. Haha...Melayang.

Kakiku lemas,

**BRUKK**

Aku pun pingsan.. Lagi? Oh ayolah...

**.**

**.**

**The Frost**

**.**

**.**

"_Huweeeee,"_

"_Hei, kenapa?"_

"_Kak, naga itu mengejarku. Aku takutt, hiks."_

"_Hei tenang, jangan nangis. Naga itu makhluk baik kok."_

"_Tidak! Naga itu jahat, harus dibunuh. Naga itu sudah membunuh ibuku kak. Hiks hiks."_

"_Hmm, sini. Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan kau sesuatu hal yang bagus."_

"_Woaahh apa itu kak?"_

"_Ini adalah..."_

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"AAAAAAA!"

Hiccup terperanjat dari tidurnya, wajahnya seperti seorang Viking dewasa yang histeris saat mengetahui janggutnya terpotong. Keringat bercucuran diantara wajahnya, deras. cukup _absurd _berhubung ini musim dingin. Hicupp kini melirik kanan-kirinya. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Banyak pepohonan didekatnya. Ia yakin ia sedang tidak berada di Berk. Ini adalah tempat dimana ia dan naganya-Toothless biasa beristirahat ketika sedang latihan. Dan hal yang dibingungkannya, kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Toothless? Bagaimana bisa? Saat Hiccup berjalan kearah pinggir pantai, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, lautan membeku," Hiccup kini mulai percaya bahwa yang membawanya kemari adalah Toothless. Sebentar ia berfikir, memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya.

Pria yang melayang.

Lagi dan lagi, Hiccup merinding. Sudah cukup hari-harinya ini dihiasi dengan rindingan dari bulu-bulunya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah menemukan Toothless dan pulang karena ada latihan rutin dengan teman-temannya.

"Toothless, dimana kau? Toothless?" Teriak Hiccup memanggil sahabat naganya, ia memutar sekeliling pantai bersalju di pulau kecil itu, tidak ada.

Ia pun mencoba kembali ke hutan tempat tadi ia... tiduran?

"Toothless?"

"Hei Toothless..?"

"_Mencariku_?"

"HUWAAA!"

Hiccup terjatuh, kini wajahnya benar-benar tak karuan. Dan dia bersumpah demi celana dalam bekas Odin yang dijadikan bumbu sop ikan, kenapa ia harus dihadapi dengan serangan-serangan yang membuat jantungnya hampir pecah? Apakah ini salah satu latihan pembentukkan otot? Batinnya miris.

Hiccup mulai limbung, dalam kepalanya berputar drastis.

"Woi woi tunggu! Jangan pingsan lagi. Apakah kau tahu berapa berat aku membopongmu tadi.. dan kemarin!" ucap sesuatu-ah, seseorang yang melayang terbalik tadi dan bergegas menahan Hiccup yang hampir pingsan lagi.

"H-hantu.."

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III merupakan sosok realistis dan berotak cerdas. Selalu berfikir positif, tidak percaya takhayul, mengaitkan semuanya dalam suatu fakta yang ada. Tapi, disini. Di pulau kecil disebelah selatan pulau Berk, di usianya yang ke 14, ia baru mengucapkan dan percaya pada kata astral bernama 'Hantu' Luar biasa..

"Ohh," seseorang yang dipanggil 'Hantu' tersebut menepuk pelan keningnya. Ia terlihat sedikit stress melihat orang yang dibawanya bisa pingsan 3 kali berturut-turut dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari penuh.

'Hantu' tersebut terpaksa membopong kembali badan Hiccup perlahan, 'untung ringan' batinnya. Ia melihat wajah Hiccup yang tertidur, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Tiba-tiba 'Hantu' tersebut terkekeh kecil, "Kau tidak berubah, adik kecil."

Disaat yang bersamaan Toothless datang, membawa sebuah keranjang kecil berisi ikan-ikan mati. Rupanya, 'Hantu' tersebut menyuruh Toothless untuk mengambil atau lebih tepatnya mencuri ikan di Berk.

"Anak pintar, ayo kita makan disana." Ajak si'Hantu' pada Toothless yang dibalas anggukan riang Night Fury itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmmm,"

Hiccup mulai sadarkan diri, pertama yang ia rasakan adalah bau dari ikan bakar. Ikan bakar? Hiccup mengucek matanya pelan, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang terbalut selimutnya yang kemarin malam tertiup angin. Hiccup membulatkan matanya, dan memiringkan kepalanya layaknya Toothles yang keheranan.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah." Ucap seseorang pada Hiccup dan mulai menghampirinya.

Hiccup kaget, ia lekas berdiri. berlari ke sudut gua, dan langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya.

"Menjauhlah kau hantu. Aku tidak takut padamu!" teriak Hiccup dibalik selimutnya.

Si'Hantu' hanya tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri Pria kecil di sudut gua itu. Ia berjongkok di depan hiccup yang tengah bergulung di sudut. 'Hantu' tersebut mulai menyentuhkan tangannya yang sepertinya mengenai kepala Hiccup.

"Apakah kau lupa padaku, Hiccup?"

Hiccup membelakakkan matanya, 'kenapa dia tahu namaku?' batinnya.

Secepat mungkin, Hiccup membuka selimut yang menutupi mukanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, lebih cermat memperhatikan wajah tersenyum didepannya, "Kau.. Siapa?"

"Hei, kau sudah capek-capek menyipitkan matamu dan kau masih belum bisa mengingatku!? Itu keterlaluan Hic!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mulai bingung dengan reaksi pemuda berambut putih didepannya. Ia yakin ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tetapi ia tidak mengingatnya. Siapa? Ia belum sepenuhnya yakin.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini bisa mengingatkanmu." Pemuda 'Hantu' berambut putih itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat ke wajah Hiccup, ia meliuk-liukkan jarinya dan seketika itu pula salju-salju yang ada didekatnya saling terangkat dan menggumpal menjadi satu ditangannya, berhiaskan cahaya yang berkelip bagai bintang. Hiccup yang melihatnya takjub.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilasan mimpi yang dialaminya pagi tadi muncul secara cepat. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya mengingat semuanya.

"K-kakak.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung... haha maaf alur ceritanya jadi tambah gak jelas. Saya tahu dan saya menyadarinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang saya pikirkan untuk jadi pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan akhirnya jadi absurd well, disini terlihat mereka panggil kakak-adik. Tapi tenang, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini yaoi dan bukan incest, jadi nantikan lanjutannya.. okeoke. Oya, untuk tempat itu Author ngarang. Author gak begitu inget tempat2 di HTTYD. Maap yee**

**Akhir kata sekian dan Review, kapanpun kalian membaca mau berminggu-minggu kemudian atau bertahun-tahun kemudian. Pokoknya REVIEW. Oke anak manis ;))**

**See yaa~**


End file.
